In The Black Suit
by Little Hatake
Summary: Di areal ini, berjajar rapi puluhan batu dan gundukan rerumputan yang terawat. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mempertanyakan rongga hitam di dadanya yang kian mendalam. Dalam guyuran hujan, ia tak sadar akan eksistensinya. Gloomy athmosphere. Slight Hiruma x Mamori.


Di areal ini, berjajar rapi puluhan batu dan gundukan rerumputan yang terawat. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mempertanyakan rongga hitam di dadanya yang kian mendalam. Dalam guyuran hujan, ia tak sadar akan eksistensinya. Full deskriptif. _Slight_ Hiruma x Mamori.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori**

Background:** Kota Deimon**

Timeline: **Setelah berada di universitas**

~oOo~

**In The Black Suit**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Jutaan tetes air yang mau tak mau harus tunduk pada gravitasi saling berebut untuk mencapai tanah areal ini. Hasil kondensasi langit memuntahkan milyaran kubik muatannya. Tak ada sebias pun kilau keemasan dapat menyelinap. Kelabu memenuhi atap alam raya kali ini. Tak ayal dengan jiwa seorang pemuda.

Tubuh tinggi kurus terbalut kemeja, tuxedo dan celana panjang berwarna kelam itu menyender pada salah satu pohon di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat tak acuh. Rambut _spike blonde-_nya masih mencuat menantang langit, tak mau kalah dari guyuran hujan yang mengabaikan eksistensinya. Manik_ emerald_nya masih tajam seperti biasa, namun jika kau menatap lebih dalam, akan kau temukan rongga hitam yang tak berujung. Wajah _stoic-_nya tanpa ekspresi, namun penuh spekulasi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan pada saat yang bersamaan. Kulit putihnya merasakan ribuan hujaman jarum beku—dingin yang janggal, tetapi ia tak mengacuhkannya. Ia sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama segerombolan orang berpakaian rapi seperti dirinya berdiri melingkari sesuatu. Sorot matanya menyendu.

Di areal ini, berjajar rapi puluhan batu dan gundukan rerumputan yang terawat. Pepohonan dengan daun rimbun mengelilingi areal berpetak-petak ini. Tempat yang damai dan tenang jika tidak ada bunyi bantingan air yang saling bertumbuk dengan tanah. Ditambah terkadang terdengar beberapa isakan dan gumaman yang tidak jelas terdengar oleh pemuda itu. Menumbuhkan puluhan tanda tanya di pikirannya. Entah mengapa, langkah pemuda itu amat berat untuk mendekat. Seakan ada rantai yang mencengkram kuat kedua kakinya. Jika biasanya ia akan memberontak, namun kali ini saja ia mengalah kepada keadaan. Lagi pula, ia tidak begitu senang dengan suasana orang-orang itu. Ia dapat melihat aura hitam menggelayut, meskipun samar seperti kabut.

Sesekali ia mendengar, "Mengapa kau pergi?" dan ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya kembali teriris. Seperti luka yang baru saja sembuh tersayat lagi oleh pisau, menganga. Ia kenal siapa saja orang-orang yang berada di situ: seluruh mantan—coret, tidak ada istilah 'mantan' dalam kamusnya, anggota Devil Bats-nya; seluruh anggota Saikyoudai Wizards; beberapa orang dari tim-tim yang pernah bertandingan dengannya. Mereka menuduk pasrah menatap tanah.

Hei, ada yang tidak hadir di sana.

Hilang.

Ia kehilangan satu orang. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang sudah menjadi jiwa raganya. Ia sudah menyisir hampir seluruh areal, namun tak dapat jua ditemukan. Matanya yang tajam itu pun tak dapat menangkap sosok terkasihnya, meski hanya bayangan.

Lagi-lagi sabetan pedang menghujam jiwanya.

"Tch!" Ia mengambil selembar permen karet _mint_ dari saku celananya, membuka bungkusnya asal, membuang sembarangan dan segera melumat isinya. Hambar. Bukan hambar _lesssugar_ seperti biasa. Hambar tak berasa. Hambar tak bercipta. Hambar yang perih dan sekaligus menghujat.

"Meskipun papan angka menunjukkan tak ada harapan, kau selalu menguatkan kami di saat kesempatan hampir tak ada..." Kini terdengar isakan bernada tenor lembut yang berbanding terbalik dengan pemiliknya.

Sakit? Pasti. Mungkin lebih dari etimologi 'sakit' yang ia rasakan. Setengah mati. Nyawanya ikut terampas, terenggut oleh hujan yang kian menderas. Hanyut terdistorsi.

.

.

_Kresek. Krek. Kresek._

Gendang telinganya menangkap gelombang bunyi yang berasal dari arah belakang. Sebenarnya, ia enggan untuk menghiraukannya, untuk memedulikannya. Tetapi tubuhnya seakan memiliki pemimpin baru, otak jeniusnya tersingkir. Hatinya menyuruh ia untuk melihat siapa yang mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta kegalauan ini.

Pupilnya mengecil, kelopak matanya melebar. Kunyahannya terhenti seketika.

Rambut _auburn_ itu...

Keping _shappire_ itu...

Ukiran wajah sempurna kaum hawa itu...

Tubuh ramping nan gemulai berbalut gaun hitam yang eksotis tak ikut terbasahi karena terlindung payung berwarna senada. Berwajah sendu, senyum amat tipis dan beberapa bekas anak sungai air mata di pipinya. Sorot mata gadis itu seolah memandang diri sang mantan komandan. Tapi sebenarnya, ia memandang nanar sekelompok orang dalam tudungan kesedihan di sana. Sang pemuda terus mengamati ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna untuk dirinya ini. Kehadiran sang gadis seperti air sejuk yang menyiram retakan tanah kering, luka hati sang pemuda menutup perlahan. Tetapi masih terasa mengganjal, entah apa.

Dirinya seakan terhisap pusaran waktu, memoir-memoir dirinya dengan gadis itu berputar dengan cepat. Pertama seperti diskrit tipis, lalu menjelas seperti kilatan-kilatan foto terhologram pada layar semu. Semuanya adalah kenangan sangat manis untuknya. Tak ada yang terlewatkan barang sedetik pun: pertemuan pertama mereka, pertengkaran pertama mereka, kekalahan pertama mereka, kemenangan pertama mereka, pengakuan perasaan pertama mereka, kencan pertama mereka, putus pertama mereka, berbaikan pertama mereka, ciuman pertama mereka dan... pertunangan mereka.

'_Pertunangan?'_

Kesadaran langsung merasuk kembali pada pemiliknya. Baru terasa sebuah cincin keemasaan melingkar manis di jari manis kirinya. Dirabanya perlahan benda mungil itu, terukir agak sedikit dalam inisial 'H&M'. Rongga hitam di dadanya semakin mendalam.

Pemuda itu melirik pada jari manis sebelah kiri sang gadis. Terlingkar juga cincin yang sama di situ. Entah harus bahagia atau sedih, pemuda itu pun tidak dapat menentukan. Kemana perginya kemampuan membuat keputusannya yang tinggi akurasi itu? Kemana perginya percaya dirinya yang menjulang itu?

Ketika gadis itu beranjak pergi, lagi-lagi kedua kakinya tak mau beranjak. Pusat kendali syarafnya menyuruh untuk mengejar, hatinya berteriak agar gadis itu berhenti. Tetapi seluruh tubuhnya menolak melakukan semua perintah itu.

Kesal.

Ia amat kesal dengan dirinya. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi?!

Tubuh gadis itu berbalik, waktu melambat bagi sang pemuda. Sekerumunan orang yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi pun satu persatu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Terlihat sebuah gundukan tanah tertutup rumput dengan sebuah batu tertancap di bagian utara.

Tetesan air hujan bergerak amat pelan seiring langkah kaki mereka. Menyisakan dirinya sendiri di bawah guyuran ribuan kubik senyawa bening, masih menembus asap.

Tepat tiga langkah gadis itu pergi, pemuda itu dapat mendengar dengan amat jelas kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sang gadis sambi mendekap payung dan cincin kecilnya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma..."

.

.

Tes!

Cairan bening yang tak pernah keluar dari sudut mata sang pemuda kini mengalir.

Perih! Amat perih!

Dirinya seakan merangsek ke lapisan terdalam lubang hitam tak berdasar, tak sanggup untuk kembali.

Tanpa perintah otaknya, cairan bening itu terus mengalir, menganak, menyatu dengan ribuan air hujan di wajahnya, mengaburkan pandangannya.

Tanpa sadar, satu persatu langkah ia gerakkan, mendekati tempat yang menjadi pusat orang-orang berpakaian hitam tadi. Ia menyipitkan kelopak matanya untuk melihat ukiran di batu yang tertancap di sana. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Seluruh ototnya melemas, kerangka tubuhnya meleleh. Ia ambruk, terduduk berlutut di depan batu terukir. Hatinya membaur dengan guyuran hujan dari langit. Jelas sudah alasan rongga hitam di dadanya tak akan pernah dapat menutup.

.

.

**TELAH BERISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG DI SINI, KAPTEN KAMI**

**HIRUMA YOUICHI**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Fanfic pertama di tahun 2014 ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca dan yang sudah review di fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya, seperti: Humanized Devil dan 運命 (Destiny) :D Support yang sangat saya apresiasi :)

Masih ada yang bingung dengan cerita saya di atas? Maaf _minna-san_, yah full deskriptif *bow*

Ada beberapa clue yang sudah tertulis dan menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya Hiruma sudah meninggal:

_... tak mau kalah dari guyuran hujan yang **mengabaikan eksistensinya**._

_Sorot mata gadis itu **seolah** memandang diri sang mantan komandan. Tapi sebenarnya, ia memandang..._

_...di bawah guyuran ribuan kubik senyawa bening, masih **menembus asap**._

_._

Dan, udah pada sadar belum setting cerita ini lagi di pemakaman? Udah saya kasih clue looh di awal cerita :P

_Di areal ini, **berjajar rapi puluhan batu**_(baca: batu nisan) dan_** gundukan rerumputan yang terawat**_ (baca: makam)._ Pepohonan dengan daun rimbun mengelilingi areal berpetak-petak ini._

_._

Sesekali laah saya bikin Hiruma sedikit menderita, eitss jangan marah dulu, saya juga pecinta Hiruma koo. Terbersit aja ide cerita ini waktu lagi di kantor terus hujan deras turun. Kebawa suasana hati jadi _gloomy_, hehehe...

**Hiruma**: Hei, _Kusho Chibi Author_!Kenapa aku dibuat mati di sini? Sudah bosan hidup kau rupanya, hah?! *bangkit dari kubur*

**Author:** Sesekali laah, Hiruma...

**Hiruma: **Ubah lagi ceritanya, _Kusho Chibi Author_!*nodong Carbine M-16*

**Author:** Ga bisaaa~ *kabur*

**Hiruma: **Awas kau! *DUARR*

**Author:** *lari menghindar dari tembakan peluru* Naah,_ minna-san_, jangan lupa Read and Review yaaah, _jaa_...


End file.
